Many conventional turbine systems require separate wastegate features such as valves and conduits. Accordingly, engine environment or compartment design must account for the turbine system as well as the separate wastegate valve(s) and conduit(s). The disaggregated nature of such components complicates design, especially when one or more additional exhaust conduits are required because consequences of heat carried by exhaust flowing in one or more addition conduit must be considered as well (e.g., additional insulation of conduits, other engine components and reduction of usable engine compartment space). Various turbine housing assemblies with integral wastegate features are presented herein that provide advantages when compared to conventional turbine systems that require separate wastegate features.